marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
West Coast Avengers Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = Finale | Writer1_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = Bob Hall | Inker1_1 = Brett Breeding | Inker1_2 = Peter Berardi | Colourist1_1 = Ken Feduniewicz | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Graviton's henchmen Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Party-goers and entourage at Graviton's place ** Cheryl * * ** (reporter) * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ***** ****** Graviton's base of operations **** **** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ** ** * * Items: * * and * , and * * * * Tigra's cat's head amulet * Wonder Man's belt-jets Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Twenty miles out from shore in the Pacific Ocean, Tigra emerges from the surface holding the unconscious Shroud afloat. She uses her emergency signal beacon to call for help. She remembers being thrown through the air by Graviton, along with the Shroud and the Blank, who is nowhere to be seen. Just as the Shroud begins to regain consciousness, Iron Man appears to rescue them, having heard their signal. Back at the Avengers Compound, Tigra relays the story of what happened to the others. She is worried about Wonder Man, whom nobody has heard from since the attack. Iron Man tired of waiting and wants to attack Graviton head-on. Hawkeye reminds him that Graviton is one of the most powerful super-villains the Avengers have ever faced and that Iron Man should know that as he was there during their initial battle years ago. Iron Man decides it's time, to tell the truth to the others, removing his helmet to reveal to them his true face, Jim Rhodes. Hawkeye is shocked and angered, unable to believe that they've been working with an amateur. Rhodes strikes back at the remark, reminding Hawkeye of how he helped them escape on Battleworld when the Molecule Man dropped an entire mountain on top of them. Hawkeye backs down and, remembering how much of a hothead he used to be to Captain America when he first joined the Avengers, realizes he was out of line and apologizes. The team then puts their heads together to come up with a plan to rescue Wonder Man and defeat Graviton. Later, at Graviton's Santa Monica retreat, he is paid a surprise visit by the notorious Madam Masque, head of the Maggia crime family. She tells Graviton that she had heard that he was working to consolidate the Southern California gangs, and is interested in hearing more. When she informs him of her worries with the Avengers moving into the west coast, he laughs at her and shows her an example of what he can do to the Avengers - Wonder Man, who lies unconscious at the bottom of his pool. Graviton notices a look of shock on Masque's bodyguards face upon seeing Wonder Man, and she strikes him threatening to have him join Wonder Man at the bottom of the pool. Just then, they are attacked by Iron Man from above. Within seconds Graviton acts, taking control of Iron Man with his gravity power and disabling the Avengers. Inside, Bobbi, who was masquerading as a bartender, sneaks away and slips into her costume as Mockingbird. She contacts Hawkeye by radio, putting the second phase of their plan in operation. As Graviton brings Iron Man to his knees, unknown to him Wonder Man has regained consciousness at the bottom of the pool. Mockingbird and Hawkeye join the fight, keeping Graviton distracted enough to allow him to slip, releasing Wonder Man. The entire pool collapses as Simon breaks free. He climbs out of the water just in time to deliver a well-timed punch to Graviton, forcing him to bring down his gravity force shield. Iron Man swoops in and grabs Madam Masque, flying off with her. Graviton pursues Iron Man, but the Avenger has set up a trap. Hooking his armor directly into the power line for the Southwestern Grid, he fires an incredibly powerful repulsor blast directly at Graviton and his force shield. The immense power disables both Graviton and Iron Man. Madam Masque rushes up to Graviton, laying a tight-fisted punch across the villain's jaw. Pulling off her mask, she reveals herself to be Tigra in disguise, having used her amulet to give the illusion of Madame Masque. With the West Coast Avengers back together again, they attack Graviton as a team. He finds himself to be overwhelmed, and his disabled and knocked unconscious by Hawkeye's tranquilizer gas arrows. The police arrive to haul away the defeated Graviton, and the news cameras capture the results of the new Avengers' first victory as a team. The next day, the Avengers sit around the pool at their Compound watching the news story while finally having the barbeque that Hawkeye promised. Tigra tells Simon that when she saw him at the bottom of Graviton's pool, she was so terrified for him. He reassures her that ever since he rose from the dead those years ago, he hasn't needed things like food, water, or air. They then receive a call from the Vision on the East Coast, congratulating the team on a job well done. With all doubts now gone, the West Coast Avengers are ready to stand among the best. Their saga is just beginning... | Solicit = Will the team stick together or will it break up? Or will Graviton destroy them before the super-heroes even have a chance to decide! | Notes = * The West Coast Avengers appear next in Avengers (Vol. 1) #250. * James Rhodes first reveals to his teammates that he's replaced Tony Stark as Iron Man. | Trivia = * Iron Man mentions his time on Battleworld during the Secret Wars, when he helped the heroes escape from under a mountain, as seen in Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars #4 | Recommended = * Graviton previously appeared last issue and will appear next in . | Links = }}